


See you soon

by Janecocktail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecocktail/pseuds/Janecocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители увидели свет месяц назад. Актерам не дают покоя репортеры. Это интервью навсегда изменит их жизнь. И славный Голливуд не встанет у них на пути. Или..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The letter

Мне позвонили и сообщили про интервью, второе на неделе. Удивительно, Мстители увидели свет уже месяц назад, а они все еще не успокоятся. Уже все сказано, все секреты раскрыты, все вопросы заданы. Но нет. Еще раз. И, видимо, не последний.

Я думаю, кого же на этот раз они пригласили. Джереми, думаю, будет. Роберт. Как же без него. Ну и, разумеется, Том. Том теперь по-настоящему популярен: армия Локи знаменита на весь мир. Главный злодей опередил Тора! Невероятно!

Как же мне не хочется появляться снова в свете камер, окружении микрофонов, и снова отвечать на их глупые вопросы! Что было самым сложным в роли Тора? Похожи ли вы на вашего героя в жизни? Я устал от популярности. Иногда просто хочется исчезнуть. 

Солнце встало давно, день в самом разгаре. Я хочу хотя бы сегодня отдохнуть от славы и внимания. Знаю, что не получится, но хочу очень. 

Надо забрать почту, думаю я. Иначе скоро мой почтовый ящик разорвет от нежностей и соплей фанаток. Я вышел на улицу и подставил лицо яркому калифорнийскому солнцу. На мгновение мне показалось, что всего этого шумного мира вовсе нет. Но я быстро вернулся к реальности и направился к почтовому ящику.  
Письма не помещались, конверты, казалось, боролись за место в нем. Я вытащил всю эту груду писем и понес ее в дом. Вывалил на стол в общую кучу. Разноцветные конверты, необычной формы открытки с флагами разных стран - чего только мне не присылали!

Мое внимание привлек конверт, самый обычный, простой, белый, без марки. Как будто его просто бросили в мой почтовый ящик. Без обратного адреса. Без имени отправителя. Не думаю, что это письмо фаната. Обычно адрес написан крупными буквами и рядом что-то вроде: "Крис, ответь мне, только ты и есть любовь всей моей жизни!". Это письмо казалось другим. 

Я взял конверт и небрежно разорвал его. Белый лист. С обратной стороны мелким, аккуратным почерком я увидел слова. "See you soon". И больше ничего. Почему-то мне показалось, я где-то уже видел этот почерк. Но, конечно, я не мог вспомнить. 

Завтра интервью, надо подготовиться. Я быстро забыл про письмо. Я хотел забыть про все, что связывало меня с миром звездного Голливуда. Вот только один человек никак не покидал моего сознания.


	2. The interview

Вспышки. Сияние. Свет камер. Гул журналистов. Оглушительные крики фанатов. Я стою на красной ковровой дорожке. Мои волосы падают мне на глаза, галстук мешает дышать, ботинки еще новые и сильно жмут. Но я улыбаюсь. Расписываюсь на бесчисленных листовках. 

Я замечаю Джереми. Как обычно, он одет в совсем не броский, но довольно-таки элегантный костюм. Видно, что он наслаждается светской жизнью, и, хотя большинство людей здесь, очевидно, не из-за него, ему весело, он охотно раздает автографы и фотографируются с поклонниками. 

Роберт. Как обычно, любимец публики, повелитель женщин, сногсшибательно выглядит, приветствует толпу, поднимает руку и машет фанатам, в ответ получает оглушительные возгласы восторга. Ему нравится. Роберт с энтузиазмом отвечает на вопросы. Душа компании. Вечеринка - вот его мир. 

 

Подъезжает еще один лимузин. Хиддлстон открывает дверь, и, демонстрируя всему миру свою великолепную улыбку, ступает на ковер. Фанаты просто взорвались криками. Его непревзойденный вкус, невероятное чувство стиля, кажется, сейчас заворожили всех. Он приветствует Джереми, пожимает ему руку, аккуратно обнимает его за плечи, и они вместе позируют перед голодными камерами. Подходит медленными шагами к Дауни, тоже фотографируются. Том отходит от Роберта и идет в моем направлении. В пяти метрах от меня, он замечает, наконец, девушку, громко и яростно кричащую что-то про Локи. Подходит прямо к толпе и начинает раздавать автографы, одновременно отвечая на вопросы. Я тоже подхожу к фанатам, подписываю свои фотографии. Ох уж лучше вам не знать, что я видел на некоторых из них. Я поворачиваю голову в сторону Тома. Мой взгляд падает на огромный постер Локи, на котором он пишет большой текст. Маленьким, аккуратным почерком. Таким, какой я видел в письме! Том Хиддлстон? Зачем? Но я прекрасно знаю, зачем. 

Томас замечает направление моего взгляда и быстро отворачивается. Он знает, что я понял. Теперь он с еще большей энергией, которая мне кажется чересчур наигранной, рассказывает репортерам о фильме, еще сильнее улыбается, пытаясь спрятать то чувство, которое внезапно обожгло его изнутри. Волнуется.   
Наконец мы все проходим в зал и занимаем места за длинным столом, согласно именным табличкам на нем. Я сажусь рядом с Джереми. Справа от меня Том и Роберт. Ну что ж, начнем.

***

Зрители понемногу успокоились и теперь мы могли слышать голос блондинки, задававшей нам вопросы. Она явно была слишком возбуждена тем, что сейчас находилась в обществе супергероев и имела привилегию напрямую с нами общаться.

\- Привет, ребята. Я Тесси. – блондинка улыбнулась – уже месяц прошел с того момента, как весь мир увидел Мстителей. Почему же этот фильм все так же часто обсуждается? Что в нем такого особенного, что всем хочется посмотреть? – Широкая улыбка, даже чересчур широкая, не сходила с ее лица.  
\- Ахаха, ну это же ясно, – начал Роберт – в Мстителях куча красивых парней (он посмотрел на всех нас), одетых в костюмы супергероев, еще взрывы и спецэффекты. Ну, вы понимаете…  
\- Мне кажется, в этом фильме нет ничего слишком сложного, поэтому его все смотрят. Вам не нужно быть слишком образованным или увлекаться чем-то нестандартным, чтобы понять Мстителей. Вы просто приходите и смотрите и наслаждаетесь. Хотя, Роберт верно заметил про красивых парней, хехехе. – Том бросил взгляд на меня. Мне стало неловко.  
-Это замечательно – с восторгом воскликнула Тесси и устремила свои глупые глаза на меня – Крис, вот тебе сложно было играть Тора – бога, который помогал Мстителям противостоять своему брату?

Неприятная тема. С Томом на площадке у нас сложились какие-то особые отношения. Возможно, это отчасти было вызвано особой связью наших героев, Тора и Локи. Хотя они не были братьями, Тор ощущал Локи братом, всегда надеялся, что и Локи сможет стать таким же, как он. Тор всегда любил Локи и, в какие-то моменты, мог даже оправдать его поступки. 

Мне кажется, пауза затянулась слишком долго. Я заметил, как Хиддлстон внимательно за мной наблюдает.

\- Эммм… - я замялся – знаете, были моменты, когда мне хотелось бросить эту роль. Я настолько глубоко принял Тора, что действительно чувствовал все, что чувствовал мой герой. И отношения с Локи не самый простой момент. Я… Тор привязан к Локи, несмотря на все козни мелкого братца. И Тор всегда хранит надежду в своем сердце.  
В зале послышался гул одобрения и аплодисменты.   
\- Как трооогательно, как мииило – протянула блондинка. 

У нее все эмоции одинаковые, думаю я. Она вечно улыбается, как же это раздражает! Краем глаза я следил за реакцией Тома. Он точно понял, что я хотел сказать, чего я не смог сказать, и, что вместо имен героев должны быть наши имена.

Тесси повернулась и уставилась на Томаса.  
\- Том, скажи нам, тебе же очень нравится твой герой? Что такого особенного в нем есть?  
\- Ехехехе, я люблю Локи – искренне улыбаясь, ответил актер. - Локи очень противоречив. Он доставляет кучу проблем, но одновременно он устраивает всем такую вечеринку! Локи – потерянная душа, его трудно понять. У него нет места, которое он может назвать домом. 

Я улавливал нотки такого приятного на слух британского акцента. Том явно выделялся среди всех нас. Такой искренний, такой эмоциональный. Не удивительно, что он привлекателен. Его галстук подчеркивает стройность его фигуры, верхняя пуговица рубашки всегда расстегнута, как бы добавляя непринужденности в его образ, ну а тот факт, что он не носит нижнее белье вообще вне обсуждения. О черт! Я разглядываю Тома Хиддлстона во время интервью! Эта мысль быстро вернула меня на землю. Крис, только не красней, только не красней!

Еще примерно полтора часа мы отвечали на банальные вопросы Тесси, которая, судя по взглядам ребят, им действительно надоела. Наконец все закончилось, она поблагодарила нас за присутствие и, все так же тупо улыбаясь, провожала нас взглядом. Как же я устал. Но теперь надо сделать пару фотографий после интервью и можно ехать. Из нас только Роберт был готов тусоваться всю остальную ночь.

Мы все вместе идем по ковровой красной дорожке и машем толпе, которая все еще надеется получить от нас хоть взгляд в их сторону. Том подошел ко мне почти незаметно мягко обнял меня за талию. Я едва чувствовал его руку, но в этом прикосновении было что-то особенное. Мы повернулись к камерам и подарили им наши голливудские улыбки. На одно мгновение, которое заметили только мы, по крайней мере, хочется в это верить, Том опустил руку ниже моей спины и сжал мою ягодицу. Я практически подскочил от неожиданности, и только осознание того, что это может увидеть весь мир, весь чертов мир может об этом узнать, заставил меня собрать всю оставшуюся силу и взять под контроль свое тело. Том посмотрел на меня с вызовом, улыбнулся, подмигнул и пошел к лимузину, уже ждавшему в конце ковровой дорожки.

Дикое желание заполнило меня, оно овладело моим телом и проникло в мое сознание. Именно в этот момент я четко понял, почему Хиддлстон казался мне таким особенным. Я хочу его. Я хочу Тома Хиддлстона. Сейчас. Здесь. Здесь на ковровой дорожке. О нет, я все еще на ковровой дорожке! Я последний раз улыбнулся в камеру и быстрым шагом направился к машине, резко захлопнул дверцу и задвинул шторку на окне. Я откинулся на заднее сидение, закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Чуть расслабившись и отключившись от мира, я почувствовал, что что-то не так. Штаны показались мне слишком узкими внизу живота. Нет, они, конечно, не до конца подходили мне по размеру, но… Мне даже не пришлось открывать глаза и смотреть вниз, чтобы понять, в чем дело. Он стоял. Домой. Я хочу домой. Домой к Тому Хиддлстону.


	3. The quarter past eleven

Я сижу в темном лимузине, я устал, даже, можно сказать, истощен. От этих эмоций. От всех событий. Теперь все изменится. Теперь мой мир не будет прежним. Мир Тома не будет прежним. Лишь бы Голливуд не знал. И если я хочу защититься от злых сплетен, я должен ехать домой. К себе домой. Без лишнего шума. Притвориться, что мне плохо.   
Проходит еще полчаса и я, наконец, могу выти их машины на теплый ночной воздух Калифорнии. Дует слабый ветерок. В небе полная луна. Мне снова кажется, что мир вокруг исчез. Пусть так и будет. Я вглядываюсь в темное небо, пытаясь увидеть там что-то необычное. И не думал, что могу быть таким… Романтичным. 

Я постоял в свете звезд еще несколько минут и направился к дому. Внутри было душно, казалось, воздуха совсем нет. Я настежь открыл окна, подошел к столу и начал пить воду прямо из кувшина. Она проливалась мимо, текла по моему подбородку, шее, груди, заливалась за воротник рубашки, все ниже и ниже. А я все пил и пил, не в силах остановиться. Скоро мокрая рубашка уже прилипала к телу, я почувствовал, что и брюки, которые мне уже не так сильно жали, начали мокнуть. Только когда больше не было сил глотать, когда я начал хрипеть от недостатка кислорода, я поставил кувшин на место и пошел в ванну. Из зазеркалья на меня смотрел мужчина средних лет, уставший и измученный, синяки под глазами придавали дополнительный колорит образу. Волосы спутаны, взъерошены, лицо мокрое. Лишь в огонек в глазах давал понять, что человек еще жив. 

Я снял костюм и бросил его на пол. Он все равно не по размеру. Залез в ванну и включил ледяной душ. Струи воды мгновенно заставили меня проснуться. Я вздрогнул. Потом привык. Подставил лицо холодной воде и просто думал. О том, что сегодня произошло. Образ Тома, обнимающего меня за талию, никак не выходил у меня из головы. Да я и не хотел, чтобы он исчезал. Я вообще не знаю, чего я хочу. Все теперь стало так запутано. Я посмотрел вниз на свое тело. Оно прекрасно, воплощение силы и энергии. Жаль, подумал я, сейчас никто не может этого оценить. 

Я вытерся, надел любимые джинсы и первую попавшуюся футболку. Прошел в гостиную и плюхнулся на диван. И только теперь меня посетила мысль, что это должен был быть не этот диван и не в этой гостиной. Я вызвал машину. У нас в Голливуде хорошие средства сообщения, и, когда я, накинув на плечи кожанку, вышел из дома, водитель уже ждал. Я сел в машину и назвал адрес. Двадцать минут - и я перед дверью дома. На моих часах четверть двенадцатого, но я знаю, что он не спит. 

Я стучу, и дверь мгновенно открывается. Том ждал. Знал, что я приеду.   
\- Добрый вечер. - Приветствует меня англичанин. - Проходи.   
\- Привет. 

Никогда не видел Тома таким. Он в белой футболке и спортивных штанах, которые, кстати, обтягивают его милый   
зад. Кудрявые волосы не уложены и поэтому торчат во все стороны. Глаза, зато, светятся ярко, никогда не замечал, что они серо-голубые. Как же он хорошо смотрится вот так, в неформальной обстановке. Совсем не как кумир миллионов. Несколько секунд мы смотрим друг на друга, словно желая удостовериться, что происходящее   
реально.   
\- Хочешь выпить? - предложил Хиддлстон.  
\- Давай. Давай виски. Покрепче.   
\- Сейчас принесу, проходи в гостиную. 

Я первый раз в доме Тома. Его стиль ощущается даже в обстановке. Чистота. Уют сочетается с модной элегантностью. Я вхожу в гостиную. Полумрак. Посередине лежит широкий махровый ковер, рядом стоят диван и кофейный столик. Чуть слышно работает медиа-проигрыватель. В доме невероятно просторно, легко дышать. Вот, кажется мне, вот оно, мое место.

Том чуть слышно подошел сзади и вручил мне рюмку с Jack Daniel's. Я сделал глоток, крепкий напиток обжег мне горло. Все воспоминания дня, словно ножом, рассекли мое сознание. Я резко развернулся. Том все так же тихо стоял и смотрел на меня. 

Вдруг он импульсивно обнял меня, рюмка вылетела из моей руки и упала на пол. Он выронил свою. Освободившейся рукой Том крепко сжал мою руку, наши пальцы переплелись. Я прижался к нему, почувствовал тепло его тела, услышал учащенное биение сердца. Том повторил уже известное движение и сжал мою задницу своими пальцами. Я не успел сдержать хриплый стон. Тут же я почувствовал на шее нежное прикосновение губ англичанина и закусил свои от удовольствия. Я обхватил руками его голову, зарылся пальцами в мягкие рыжие волосы и притянул его к себе. Сначала аккуратно, боясь поторопиться, Хиддлстон провел языком по моей нижней губе, немного закусил ее, возбуждая во мне желание, потом все сильнее и сильнее его язык стал проникать мне в рот. Том божественно целуется. Наверное, поэтому во Франции такой поцелуй называют английским. 

Прервав это удовольствие, я пытался хоть немного глотнуть воздуха. У меня кружилась голова.   
\- Не останавливайся, Крис, пожалуйста! - я услышал теплый шепот.   
\- Не буду. - Пообещал я. 

Мои руки медленно скользили вниз по спине Тома Хиддлстона, заставляя мурашки бегать по его телу. Я ухватил край его футболки и потянул ее вверх. Сняв, отшвырнул ее в сторону. Целуя, Том освободил и меня от явно лишней сейчас одежды. 

Секунду мы любовались телами друг друга. Я легко оттолкнул англичанина немного назад так, что он упал на диван, и лег на него сверху. Уперевшись коленкой между его ног, я почувствовал твердость его члена. Поняв это, Том, как бы смущаясь, посмотрел на меня.  
\- Осторожней, диван совсем новый. - С ухмылкой сказал он. Таким он мне нравился еще больше. Таким наивным, немного стесняющимся, и одновременно таким дерзким.

Я поцеловал его улыбающиеся мягкие губы. Моя рука легла на грудь Тома, и я нежно обвел пальцем вокруг его соска. Он выгнулся подо мной, подставив шею моим губам. Оставляя дорожку из поцелуев, я стал спускаться ниже, и скоро уже не пальцами, а языком ласкал его грудь. Теперь Томас уже не мог сдержать стонов. Он кусал губы, облизывал их. Его глаза были прикрыты от удовольствия, а его пальцы были в моих волосах, и он все сильнее прижимал меня к себе.

Мы уже зашли слишком далеко, и не было шанса все вернуть. И Том, и я это отлично понимали. Я мягко провел пальцами вниз по торсу Хиддлстона и запустил руку ему в штаны. Он тут же схватил меня на запястье, останавливая. Том смотрел на меня взглядом, умолявшим не делать ему больно. Не столько физически, сколько эмоционально. Я поцеловал англичанина, как бы убеждая его не беспокоиться. Он немного расслабился, я снял его штаны, бросил их на пол, освобождая ту часть его тела, которая больше всех сейчас привлекала мое внимание. Он большой, действительно большой. Ну, или мне он показался таким в состоянии эрекции. Я коснулся губами самой головки, чуть сжимая его у основания. Том закрыл лицо руками и выгнул спину. Я провел языком по всему члену и взял его в рот. Сначала немного, потом все глубже и глубже. Я покусывал его, облизывал, целовал. Я забыл обо всем в этот момент. Меня переполняло счастье от возможности чувствовать человека, которого я любил, от возможности сделать и его счастливым. Мои руки лежали на груди Тома, англичанин прерывисто дышал, его длинные тонкие пальцы впивались в мягкую обивку дивана. Я почувствовал, что он был близок к концу, но мне не хотелось заканчивать сейчас, я еще не насладился им, поэтому я сжал член у основания, останавливая оргазм, и Том вскрикнул. Он жестко схватил меня за плечи и перевернул на спину. Рыжеволосый пристально смотрел мне в глаза, неудержимая страсть заполняла его. Его рука уже расстегивала мои джинсы, и он нарочно касался моего члена немного грубыми резкими движениями. Я был готов застонать, но Том запустил свой язык мне в рот и остановил звук. Джинсов я уже лишился, и теперь Том снимал последнее, что мешало ему продолжать. Мои трусы оказались на полу, а мой член в сильных горячих руках. Я начал учащенно дышать, чувствуя, как скоро станет невозможным лежать спокойно. Том взял мой член в рот глубоко, до самого основания. Оооо, как же круто… Я закрыл глаза от наслаждения, я кусал свои губы чуть ли не до крови, для меня не существовало ничего, кроме нас двоих, здесь и сейчас. Мои руки были в кудрявых рыжих волосах, я, наверное, кричал от удовольствия. Я уже был готов кончить, когда, вдруг, Том оторвался от моего члена и выпустил его из ладоней. Сильные руки перевернули меня на живот. Том поставил меня на колени, и я почувствовал его горячее дыхание на шее. Он посасывал мочку уха, покусывал ее, горячий воздух прерывисто вырывался из его рта. Том накрыл мою ладонь своей…и я почувствовал, как он резко вошел в меня до самого основания. Я закричал. От боли. От удовольствия. И снова от боли. Том еще сильнее сжал мою руку, его ногти впивались в мою кожу. Он немного вытащил его, давая мне расслабиться. Хиддлстон поцеловал меня в шею, и снова ввел член, но уже медленнее. Он начал совершать ритмичные поступательные движения, свободной рукой массируя мой член, приближая нас обоих к оргазму. Англичанин дышал чаще и сильнее, иногда тихо постанывая. Постепенно движения становились все резче и жестче. Я чувствовал, что скоро кончу. Капельки пота начали выступать у меня на лбу. Не было больше сил держаться. Крик удовольствия разрывал мое горло. Я дал эмоциям волю в тот самый момент, когда то же самое сделал Том. Мы кончили вместе: Том Хиддлстон - в меня, а я, Крис Хемсворт – на его новый диван.

Наши истощенные, бесчувственные, лишенные сил тела повалились на мягкий диван. Я обнял Тома, и, прерывисто дыша теплом ему в ухо, прошептал: «Спасибо, это было великолепно». Я откатился на спину, рыжеволосый положил голову мне на грудь и взял меня за руку. Даже не верилось, что это произошло.

***

Мы лежали на широком диване в объятиях друг друга. Я чувствовал, что Том улыбается. Он приподнялся на локтях и заглянул мне в глаза. Он был счастлив. Искренне счастлив. Англичанин нежно провел рукой по моей щеке и притянул меня к себе. Этот поцелуй не был таким страстным, как прошлые, скорее легким и непринужденным, но он значил, пожалуй, больше, чем все слова, которые могли быть сказаны.

Том лег обратно в мои объятия и прижался ко мне. Мы моментально уснули, державшись за руки.

Так закончился старый этап моей жизни, и начался новый, гораздо более счастливый. По крайней мере, обещавший быть таким.


	4. Sorry

Яркие лучи солнца прорывались через занавески и падали мне на лицо. Я зажмурился, чтобы не прослезиться, и отвернулся к стене.

Когда я наконец открыл глаза, Тома уже не было рядом. Но я чувствовал запах еды. Мой мозг моментально связал между собой эти факты. 

Я встал с кровати, потянулся и улыбнулся утреннему солнцу. На стуле аккуратно лежала одежда, явно оставленная мне. Натянув штаны и футболку, умывшись, я пошел в кухню. Хиддлстон дожаривал бекон, на столе все уже было готово к завтраку. 

Во время еды мы не разговаривали. Вернее, Том может и хотел поговорить, но боже, как же вкусно! Англичанин ковырял вилкой в тарелке, опустив глаза. А вот я не мог оторваться от сочного мяса и омлета с сыром. А еще свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, мой любимый! Стыдно сказать, но я сначала и не заметил, что что-то не так. Да я и не заметил бы совсем, потому что Том Хиддлстон, будучи Томом Хиддлстоном, никогда не хотел, чтобы люди замечали, если ему плохо. И я бы ел дальше, но вдруг англичанин неожиданно резко встал из-за стола и вышел из комнаты. Я тут же бросил еду, ну еды уже почти не осталось, но я оторвался от пустеющей тарелки и выбежал за ним.

Том Хиддлстон стоял посередине гостиной спиной ко мне. 

-Том! - Я окликнул его. Ответа нет. Я позвал еще раз, и, не дожидаясь реакции, подошел и развернул Хиддлстона за плечи. И только теперь я понял. Он плакал. По лицу Тома катилась слеза. Прочитав в моих глазах очевидный вопрос, актер заговорил шепотом:  
-Я боюсь. Крис, я боюсь… А что если… Ну а если они узнают?  
Я все еще не понимал до конца его мысль.  
-А что если они узнают про нас? Крис, у нас всегда все известно, в Голливуде нет тайн… - Последние слова были почти криком, криком, полным отчаяния и страха. Томас не смог больше сдерживать слезы, он прижался ко мне, и я почувствовал, как моя футболка становится влажной. А что если они узнают? Что если? По спине пробежали мурашки.  
-Том, не надо, почему они должны обязательно узн… – начал я. Англичанин вырвался и оттолкнул меня.  
-Серьезно? Ты сейчас серьезно?! – Его взгляд будто обжег меня. Он кричал. – Почему?! Ты прекрасно заешь, почему! Потому что это их жизнь, это их еда, их воздух. Без сплетен Голливуд умрет. Чтобы жить самому, ему нужно разбивать чужие жизни!

Я никогда не видел Тома таким. Я даже и не мог подумать, что кто-нибудь вообще видел. Мне стало страшно за него. За себя. За нас. Конечно, я знал, что он прав. Все мы знали. Но никогда не говорили об этом. О той цене, которую платим за нашу славу. 

Я быстро подошел к Тому и обнял его. Он пытался сопротивляться, а я все сильнее прижимал его к себе. Наконец, Том расслабился и тоже обнял меня. Я почувствовал, что он снова плачет. 

-Никогда, слышишь, никогда они не сделают тебе больно. Ты понял, Том? Никогда.

Прошло минут десять, прежде чем Хиддлстон смог совладать со своими эмоциями и успокоиться. Его дыхание больше не было прерывистым, дрожь больше не сотрясала его тело. Я провел рукой по взъерошенным рыжим волосам и посмотрел в его серо-голубые глаза. Том даже позволил себе улыбку, что уж точно означало конец истерики.  
-Спасибо, Крис. Извини меня. Я… Я не знаю… Я… Я не могу это объяснить…  
-Не нужно объяснений. Не нужно. Нужно, чтобы ты был в порядке.  
-Я в порядке.  
***

 

Прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы Том Хиддлстон и я привыкли к новой жизни. Мы были счастливы, отчасти потому, что наши отношения не стали достоянием общественности. Последний месяц прошел спокойно, мы проводили еще больше времени вместе и даже иногда стали забывать о том, что мы все еще в Лос-Анжелесе, в Голливуде, где все бульвары в осколках чужих надежд.

Прошло уже три дня, как я последний раз ночевал у Тома. Достаточно много времени, учитывая, что мы так и не виделись после той ночи. Но я не стал беспокоиться, бывало, он пропадает на несколько дней. Бывало, я пропадаю. А потом все снова хорошо.

Сегодня день писем. Да, я снова начал отвечать поклонникам. Честно говоря, я не люблю читать письма, они все одинаковые. Я просто подписываю свою фотографию, кладу ее в конверт и забываю о ней. 

Но сегодня в моей почте я снова нашел чистый белый конверт. Как тогда: без адреса, без имени. Я достал письмо. Если это можно назвать письмом. На листе бумаги одно слово. Sorry. 

Я даже не стал пытаться понять, что это за загадка. Я просто достал телефон и набрал номер Тома. Нет ответа, телефон выключен. Я вызвал машину и приехал по теперь такому привычному мне адресу. Что-то не так. Его нет дома. 

Я быстро вышел из машины и подбежал к дому. На двери записка. Все то же. Sorry. Хорошо, что я еще давно сделал себе ключ. Я вошел. Никого. Дом абсолютно безжизненный. На столе лежит груда писем. И тут я наконец увидел. Письма были везде. Разорванные, мятые, скомканные, есть еще не открытые. На столе, под столом, на полках, на полу. Они везде. Я взял одно, которое еще можно было прочитать. И я увидел причину, по которой Тома не было дома. «Сейчас все говорят только о тебе и Крисе. По-моему, это очень мило. У нас в школе даже плакаты рисуют с вами. Вы такие хорошие вместе…» И дальше только хуже. Я поднял еще одно письмо с пола. «Том, а это правда, что теперь ты спишь с Крисом?..» И еще одно. То же самое. Во всех письмах одно и то же. У меня внутри поднялась волна боли и отчаяния. Хотелось плакать. Хотелось кричать. Но больше всего хотелось защитить Тома от этого. Но я опоздал. 

Теперь есть только одно место, где я могу его найти.  
***

-Здравствуйте, мистер Хемсворт. - поприветствовала меня молодая девушка. Она убедилась, что фотография в паспорте действительно моя, подняла глаза и спросила - Чем я могу вам помочь?  
-Билет до Лондона, пожалуйста. В один конец.


End file.
